Bakugan Galaxy: Episode 9
(Dravalon comes out of his ball form and joins his comrades on the battlefield.) (Rausen stands on the field, ready to attack.) Drake) Now, who would like to take the honor of being the first to attack? Tobias) *Jumps up and down* Me! Me! ME! Pick me, so I can waste this fool! >:D Axel) *Picks up Tobias by his hood* Don’t tell me you’re actually going to let this little squirt take the first shot, my Lord? Drake) It’s completely fine by me, Axel. I want to enjoy this short skirmish while it lasts, because we all know that this strange being will not survive our wrath! Tobias) *Breaks out of Axel’s grip* Yeah, let go of me, you worthless lug! Ability Activate! Terror Torrent! *Leviaqua fires a blast of concentrated water from his mouth at Rausen* (Rausen disperses.) (The blast of water passes where Rausen was.) Rausen) *On Geokaiser* Water? I didn’t come to drink water, but alliance, yes. Leviaqua) *Cackles* Keh keh keh! Looks like you have a tiny flea on your head, Geokaiser! >:D Geokaiser) *Looks up at Rausen* HEY! GET OFF OF ME, YOU LITTLE- (Rausen stabs Geokaiser’s left eye.) Geokaiser) *Writhes in pain* ARGH! YOU’RE DEAD MEAT, YOU LITTLE ROACH! *Raises his tail and swats Rausen off his head* (Rausen disperses into smoke, avoiding the swat.) Rausen) *Behind Dravalon* Huh? Not very teamwork material...That was more team on yourself, Geo-grazer. Dravalon) *Turns towards Rausen* Can I help you with something, you smokey twit? Rausen) Let me think...Alliance? *Goes for a slash at Dravalon’s feet* Dravalon) No, more like a pathetic endeavor on your part... *Shoots into the sky, avoiding Rausen’s strike* Axel) *Shouts* It’s about time you got out of the way, you stupid dragon! Geokaiser, quit whimpering about your eye and kill that cheating fool! Ability Activate! Granite Boulder Funeral! *Geokaiser glows with an orange aura as large slabs of stone rise out of the ground and circle around Rausen, until they all smash together on Rausen, imprisoning him* (The slabs shoot apart; Rausen’s body deflates to its original size.) Rausen) Kill me? I was smoke inside dimensional space. *Releases an orb of purplish smoke at Windvern* Pierce) *Observes the smoke* Hmm...it looks like he wants to get us involved in this fight... Windvern) *Turns towards Pierce* What is your command, Master Pierce? Pierce) I will be personally joining you on the battlefield, Windvern. In the meantime, Ability Activate! Weathering Blades! *All of the feathers on Windvern’s wings glow green and sharpen, as Windvern cuts straight through the smoke, destroying it* (The smoke stains some of Windvern’s feathers; some smoke got inside Windvern’s body.) Pierce) *Gains a shocked expression* Windvern, quick! I know what this creature is planning! Ability Activate! Cleansing Spirits! *Windvern gains an ominous green aura that sheds any and all impurities off of and within Windvern’s body* (Pierce then takes off and sprints towards Rausen, with a katana unsheathed.) Rausen) You figured us out...The dimension made, smoke creature...*Disperses when Pierce gets close* You’re not as smart as I thought. *Appears, backhanding the back of Pierce’s skull* Pierce) *In pain* Urgh! How could you have reacted so fast?! *Explodes into a puff of smoke, as a log falls to the ground and the real Pierce stands beside Drake* Drake) You are indeed a tricky opponent, considering you were able to overcome three of my loyal servants. However, I still refuse to soil my hands by battling you. Rausen) Just join our alliance, it’ll be the ultimate alliance that no one will ever match...OUR ALLIANCE WILL STAND! (Hydroon suddenly materialized behind Rausen, with his wrist-mounted blades outstretched.) Spencer) You really shouldn’t interrupt a battle just to rant, it leaves you wide open for an attack. Ability Activate! Mirage Skewer! *Hydroon rapidly slashes Rausen with his blades, skewering Rausen into thousands of pieces* Rausen) ...That doesn’t hurt...We feel no pain. *Arm comes out of nowhere, stabbing Hydroon* Spencer) Hmph, you may not have noticed my Hydroon’s previous ability’s name. Does the word “mirage” ring any bells? I guess not. Ability Activate! Mirage Army! *Hydroon fades away as Rausen becomes surrounded by hundreds of Hydroon clones, each with their blades at the ready* Rausen) *Laughs* That, that’s weak! *Disappears and appears high in the air* This is strong! *Releases an enormous blast towards all the Hydroon clones and Bakugan around* (All of the Hydroon clones rush towards the blast and begin to cut a swathe through the blast, eventually destroying the entire attack.) BOOM! (The destroyed blast explodes.) Clyde) Oooh! Is that the sound of an explosion I hear? Maybe it’s time we enter the carnage, eh, Tridra? Ability Activate! Triad: Point-Blank! *Tridra splits his body into three Unidra’s, and all three begin to charge purple blasts in their mouths* Unidra 1) YES! We love the carnage! *Fires his blast at Rausen* Unidra 2) YES! We crave the carnage! *Fires his blast at Rausen* Unidra 3) YES! We live for the carnage! *Fires his blast at Rausen* Rausen) HAHAHAHA, THE END! *Lifts his hand, releasing a beam out of his finger* (The three blasts the Unidra released, combine and head back towards the three Unidras and other Bakugan.) (The ground lifts into the air.) Tobias) *Snickers* Hehehehehe! This battle sure is getting interesting! >:D Axel) *Shouts* Geokaiser, get back out there and kill this freak of nature! *Geokaiser charges at Rausen* Spencer) My army of 100-strong, strike down the man of smoke! *All of the Hydroon clones sprint towards Rausen* Pierce) Windvern, this is our chance to finish the enemy off! Ability Activate! Whirlwind Dragon! *Windvern cloaks himself in an aura of green winds, then shoots at Rausen* Clyde) MORE POWER! MORE POWER! HAHAHAHAHAHA! (The Unidras, the 100 Hydroons, Windvern, and Geokaiser get sucked into the beam and pushed towards the ground along with the blast.) BOOM! (The beam with the Bakugan and blasts crashes into the ground, exploding and leaving dense smoke behind.) (Multiple Bakugan lay in ball form, along with their partners.) (Drake still stands.) Rausen) *Growing from the extra smoke* Forcing wasn’t our idea, but welcome to our alliance. Drake) Really? You think that just because you wiped out and brainwashed my entire Order, defeated my most loyal subjects, and grew to a colossal size, makes me automatically join your “alliance” out of fear? Rausen) Fear...You already lost our “deal”. Drake) *Laughs to himself* Ha, I didn’t lose anything! Just look above your head, simpleton! *Points into the sky above Rausen’s head, revealing Dravalon still in the air* Rausen) *Reluctantly not looking up* So he’s still there...How could I have missed that. Dravalon) *Yells* It’s because you’re a pathetic worm! A waste of space! You shall die for mocking his Highness! *Fires a downsized meteor from his mouth down at Rausen* Rausen) *Stomps on the downsized meteor* Seriously speaking, I’m a colossus right now...That’s weak compared to me. Drake) Size doesn’t mean anything to me! It’s all about the power! Ability Activate! Volcanic Avalon! *The volcanic core in Dravalon’s chest charges a blast of lava and magma and fires it at Rausen* (Rausen puts his hand in-front of the blast, blocking it, but the blast explodes all over Rausen’s body, covering him in ash.) Dravalon) YES! This battle is ours! If you liked smoke before, you’re going to LOVE it now! >:D (All of the ash surrounding or on Rausen explodes, engulfing everything in a massive explosion.) (Rausen rises out of the explosion, only to be met by Dravalon, who’s charging a blast in his mouth.) Drake) We expected you to survive our Ash Massacre, which is why a surprise attack from Dragon Cross Flame will end your life! *Dravalon fires the blast, which transforms into a fiery X and hits Rausen* (Rausen stays still, not moving an inch after being hit by the fiery X.) Dravalon) My Lord...did our attack kill him? Drake) *Stares at the explosion caused by the collision* I’m not sure, but you had better stay on the offensive, Dravalon... (Rausen laughs sadistically, as all of the flames burn out, revealing Rausen’s completely intact body.) Drake) *Snaps* NO! I, the Lord of the Order of Dragons, shall not fall in battle to the likes of you! Ascend! *Activates Dragon Ascension, growing scales on his cheeks, extremely sharp teeth, blazed eyes, and an intense red aura* Dravalon) RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWR!!!!! *Transforms into his Warrior Mode* Rausen) Nice trick, pointless attempt awaiting. *Disappears, appearing on land* Drake) *In demonic voice* Ability Activate! Ravaging Blade! *Dravalon pulls a sword completely covered in sharp blades from his body* Dravalon) Eat my fury of a thousand birds! *Runs at Rausen and slices Rausen’s arm off with his blade* (Rausen regenerates his arm.) Drake) Even if you can regenerate lost limbs, we will still win! Ability Activate! Scale Sword! *Dravalon shakes off all of the blades on his sword, revealing a smaller sword underneath* Dravalon) *Toys with his sword* And what’s special about this certain blade, is that anything it cuts cannot regenerate! *Jumps at Rausen and slices him vertically down the center of his body* Rausen) *Appears behind Dravalon, his body all together* Dravalon, surely you can say things like that, but they’re reversible...For example. *Grabs Dravalon’s arms, taking his small blade* You should really secure this...*Slashes at Dravalon* Dravalon) What?! *Turns around to face Rausen* Rrgh...Solitary Shield! *Creates a shield made of scales in front of his body* Rausen) *Nods no* That’s the biggest mistake you’ve made. *Reaches over the shield and stabs Dravalon* Drake) *Yells* DRAVALON!!! *Jumps at Rausen, with a fire-covered fist* Rausen) Here he comes. *Quickly twists his body, backhanding Drake with his enlarged hand* Dravalon) *Weakened* My lord...Drake... *Faints and returns to his ball form* (Drake lands on the ground, and slides over to where the other five Dragon Emperors lay.) Rausen) Our alliance awaits...*Smoke starts to whip around the Dragon Emperors, their Bakugan, and himself ---- Meanwhile... Marcus) YOU ! *Hands turns to Cherror’s paw* Wolf) *Back facing Marcus* What did he say? (More smoke comes together.) Marcus) ERR! *Swings his paw towards Wolf’s neck* (Wolfie comes out of her ball form, blasting Marcus with winds.) (Marcus flies out of the room.) BANG! (Marcus crashes into a wall.) (Marcus falls onto the floor, unconscious.) Wolf) …*Turns around, seeing Wolfie* …*Gets onto the table* THAT PATHETIC ROOKIE TRIED TO HIT ME?! WHAT?! WOLFIE, FINISH HIM! Rausen) *Appears* We’re a team that will conquer together. A heroless world is what we want...Don’t kill our own, he should live and dominate with us. Or...We could sacrifice you, Wolf. Wolf) ...Tell me why I shouldn’t ki- Rausen) I’m made out of enhanced smoke...You cannot kill me... Wolf) I can try! Rausen) But you’ll be unsuccessful... Wolf) WE- Rausen) I’d like to introduce our new comrades, the Dragon Emperors. Wolf) More weaklings, funny! WHAT A PATHETIC ALLIANCE! '' Bakugan Galaxy: Episode 9 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' Category:Bakugan Galaxy Category:Rausen Category:Humagons: Marcus Category:Wolf Category:Demenatic Wolfie Category:R-Evolutions Category:Wolf's Story